


Bulletproof Coffee

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: A different take on bulletproof coffee scene





	Bulletproof Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So i completly forgot this scene until my wife reminded meso this is my take on it.

  
"Bulletproof." Cat watched Kara like a hawk, every movement traced with her sharp eye, looking for a slip up to find her confirmation that Kara is indeed Supergirl. 

Kara stared wide eyed at Cat wondering if she heard correctly. 

"Y-you're asking me if I'm b-buletproof?" Kara was about to scream. Cat was so persistent in her quest. 

"Bulletproof coffee." Cat demanded, looking back down at the papers scattered across her desk. 

Kara nodded as she turned and headed out of Cat's office, thinking of what the hell is bulletproof coffee. 

Half an hour later Kara entered Cat's office once again, the order in her hand. She was rather proud of Winns excellent sewing skills and just how cute this whole display looked. Carefully taking the small tray in her hands, Kara made her way towards Cats office, smiling and feeling rather proud for having accomplished yet another impossible task given to her by her boss. 

Pushing the glass door ajar, Kara made her way inside. 

"I'm sorry it took so long, Miss Grant."

Cat watched her assistant move effortlessly about the couch and coffee table. Looking at Kara's hands, Cat raised her brow, wondering what it was. 

Setting the tray in Cats desk, Kara pointed at it. 

"Here you go."

Cat blinked a few times, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her alas the display remained the same so Cat just looked at Kara with confusion. 

"What is this?" 

Kara took a step back, unsure all of a sudden. Cat did ask for bulletproof coffee after all. 

"It's bulletproof coffee, Miss Grant. Just like you asked. Did I do something wrong?" Kara's brows raised and her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. 

Cat bit the inside of her cheek, feeling powerless against Kara's puppy eyes, her heart beating faster as she took the cup, shaking her head. 

"No, no. It's exactly what I asked for." She took a sip of the coffee. 

It was just a normal coffee in an actual tiny, specially tailored cup sized bulletproof vest. 

Cat lowered her head, silently crying into her cup at the sheer pureness that was Kara.

Panicking at Cat's posture Kara stepped forward, her arm reaching out. 

"Are you ok, Miss Grant?" As there was no answer, Kara tried a different approach. "Cat?"

Shaking her head, Cat just motioned with her hand for Kara to leave. 

"I'm fine, go away." She just needed some alone time to scream silently at everything that was Kara and how she made the otherwise always collected CEO crumble. 

"O-ok." With a shuffle, Kara turned and exited Cat's office, leaving emotionally stunted Cat to deal with her feelings. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
